1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device with radiating elements, such as an antenna, and a method of manufacturing a device of this kind. The antenna is intended to be integrated into a satellite, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,425 describes an active antenna having a support structure including electronic circuits and radiating elements known as patches. The support structure is made from a carbon fiber material that is metallized on its surface. This support structure defines a plurality of closed unit cells disposed in a matrix in the manner of a "honeycomb". Electronic circuits are disposed inside these cells. The top surface of the support structure supports an antenna body to which the radiating elements are fixed. Each radiating element radiates in response to receiving an output signal produced by an electronic circuit. The bottom surface of the support structure defines a base supporting conductive connecting members for applying input signals to the electronic circuits.
The main disadvantage of the antenna described in the above prior art document is its complex structure, requiring many manufacturing steps.
In order to remedy these drawbacks, a first objective of the invention is to provide a device with radiating elements having a structure which is considerably simplified compared to the prior art. Another objective of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a device of this kind comprising fewer steps than prior art methods.